Problems
by Hiway202
Summary: A little one shot about how Beck and Jade became friends.


**I wrote this about a year ago. It might be a little OOC.**

* * *

"If you don't put that away right now, you and I are going to have problems," Beck snaraled, clearly losing his patience as Jade scribbled in her writer's notebook. She stared at Beck with her round face, squinting eyes, and skinny arms crossed in front of her chest for just a second and snaraled right back at him before continuing to write furiously. All the other students around the playground were silent.

"The _bully _snarled at the inocent writer girl." Jade made sure to put a ton of emphasis on the word "bully." "'If you don't put that away right now, you and I are going to have problems,' he told the girl in his mean, obnoxious, bratty way," Jade read as she wrote in her book.

"I'm the bully?" Beck yells on the verge of screaming. "I'm the freakin' bully? No! I think not."

"'I'm the bully?' the boy screamed in in a high pitch girly-girl voice?" Jade read as she wrote, making fun of the boy. She enjoyed making him angry. "'I'm the freakin' bully? No!' He lied. 'I think not.'" Jade smiled as she watched Beck tense up. No one had ever seen the "perfect" boy this angry. Now, Jade was revealing it to the whole school.

Beck took a deap breath. "I will ask you one more time why you are writing false things about me in your little notebook. Tell me the truth."

"I am _not _writing false things. These are all one hundred percent true facts," Jade says with a smirk. She watches Beck clench his fists Classmates stare in awe. No one had ever gotten the nine year old boy so frustrated before. He was usually calm and collected.

"Just ignore her," Beck's dark colored friend whispers to him. Although he isn't a very good whisperer, which earns him a smirk from Jade.

"Why should he ignore me, Harris?" She asks. "He deserves to hear how the way he talks about people hurts them."

"What do you mean?" Beck Oliver bursts out, losing his temper again. "I didn't _say _anything, Jadelyn!"

"You call me Jade!" The girl yells furiously. "Everyone calls me Jade. Everyone!" She says, pronouncing every silibal in the final "everyone."

"Not me," Beck mumbles.

"Of course!" Jade yells, standing up from the table sh ewas sitting on. "Of course! Only a _bully _would call someone by a name they don't want to be called by!" The eight year old girl walks up to the nine year old boy. They stand face to face about three feet apart.

"Fine, _Jade_." His voice drips of sarcasm.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, _little_ boy," Jade tells him, taking a step closer. They are now one foot apart.

"I'm older than you," Beck replies cooly.

"Yeah, by two months. Besides, I'm taller than you."

"Barely!"

"It still counts." She takes another step closer. They are now inches apart. Beck smiles nervously and starts backing up.

"I don't want to make you mad, I- I just want to know why you're picking on me!" Beck backs himself into a fence.

"Like I said before, I'm not picking on you. Everything I'm saying is true."

"No it's not!"

Jade leans into his face with a huge smile on her own.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" Beck stomps his foot-

Right on top of Jade's.

"Ow!" She shreiks. "You hurt me! Why'd you do that?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-it was a-an accident. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear what you have to say y-you _bully_!" Jade screams the final words as she runs away, a tear dripping down her cheak.

Everyone stares after the crying girl, watching as she rounds the corner into the school. They then turn to face a worried Beck.

"Great job, Beck!" A random student yells, resulting in cheers from the rest of the class. Andre walks up to him.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Jade West got beat at her own game." He pats his friend on the back. "Congradulations, bro."

"Yeah," Beck mumbles, unsure of what to say. The truth is the only thing he can think about is Jade. He felt so sorry for her, yet, he couldn't figure out why. "I-I'll be right back."

...

Jade West ran into the school janitor's closet, hot tears dripping down her face. She had never actually been in there before as it was out of bounds for the students, but right now she just needed to be where she knew no one was. No one ever cleaned this school anyway, so she was safe.

She sits down in a corner. "I'm a strong girl. I'm better than everybody, no matter what Dad says, and I do _not _cry," she mumbles. It doesn't work so she tries it again:

"I'm a strong girl. I'm better than everybody, no matter what Dad says, and I do _not _cry." It still doesn't work so she tries it one last time:

"I'M A STRONG GIRL. I'M BETTER THAN EVERYBODY, NO MATTER WHAT DAD SAYS, AND I DO _NOT _CRY!"

Furious that that doesn't work, she stands up and bangs on the shelves, knocking things on the floor. A pair of sharp scissors falls onto the ground. She picks them up. Just then, there is a knock on the door. Then, it opens.

"Get out!" Jade yells, throwing the scissors at the door. A shreik is heard and the light turns on revealing a scared looking Beck in the doorway. The pair of scissors stick out of the wall inches away from the boy's head. She makes a mental note to work on her scissor throwing skill.

"J-Jade?" Beck asks, shaking.

"What do you want?" She snaps. He walks in, closing the door behind him.

"I don't think we're allowed in here," Beck says.

"Does it look like I care?"

"No. I-I j-just wanted to know if you were-"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

"You don't sound fine."

"I _am _fine! So get out of the janitor's closet and leave me alone!"

"I heard what yo uwere yelling about your dad." That shuts Jade up. "He sounds like a jerk. I don't know how you can stand living with him." Jade takes a deap breath.

"Please leave."

"Jade, I want to talk to y-"

"Please leave."

"I just want to talk to-"

"I said, _leave_, okay!" She starts crying again.

"I'm not going to leave you like this, Jade," Beck says firmly. Jade doesn't respond. "Just tell me what's wrong."

A minute of silence.

Another minute.

A third.

"Jade?" Beck asks. She takes a deap breath.

"When I was four my parents got a divorce," Jade starts. "My mom took me to live with her." A tear slips down her face. "My dad wanted nothing to do with me, so my mom got complete custody. She loved me so much. She enrolled me in these acting and singing classes that I wanted. She drove me to school so that I wouldn't have to take the stupid bus." She stops and another tear slips down her face. She silent for a minute before she continues. "One day, when I was five, Mom was driving me to Kindergarten." Another deep breath. "We were waiting at the stoplight. We-" Silence. One minute. Two. She chokes back tears. "It came out of no where; the car. It ran straight into the drivers side of our at about fourty miles per hour. Then-" She stops for a third time and burries her head. "Please go."

"Jade, I just want to-"

"Please?" She asks polietly.

"But, I just want to know-"

"She died, okay!" She screams. "The force of the car killed her. Just go away!"

Beck stays put letting what the young Goth said register.

"Jade, I-I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I'm fine!"

"No you're not, Jade! Stop lying to me! You're obviously not at all!"

This startles Jade. She sits there, thinking.

"I watched my mom die right in front of my eyes. Then, my dad got out of the car; the one that hit her. He walked over to me.

'Look what you did this time, Jadelyn!' He told me. 'You made your mother die.'

'No! I-I didn't, you did you-you jerk!' I yelled at him. He gave me an evil smile.

'Yes you did. If you just took the bus like a normal child she would be just fine.'

'I-I didn't mean to-'

He pulled out his cell phone and called the police. He told them that a someone did a hit and run and killed my mom. He said that he was taking a walk and saw that happen. He also said he knew the little girl that was left in the car and happened to know that she had no other family and said he would take care of her. He lied to them, Beck, and he got away with it."

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Jade, you have to tell this to the police."

"No!" she says, not skipping a beat. "I can't! If I do he'll beat me harder than he-" she stops, relising her mistake.

"He beats you? That's it, we are telling the police."

"Please don't. At least not now. I'm not ready for that."

"But-" He looks at Jade's pleading look. "Okay, fine."

"Thanks." She says. Then, she leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheak just as the door opens.

"There you two are!" The pricipal. "You are in so much trouble. You are missing class. Come with me!"

Jade glances over at Beck.

"It's okay," he whispers. "Everything is going to be just fine."

As they walked to the office, Jade thought about some things. Her mom was in heavan looking down at her, her dad is almost never home anyway so she doesn't have to deal with his abuse all the time, and she just got herself a new friend. Beck was right. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
